Nighttime Wishes
by Onryo
Summary: Emily nunca entendió que era lo fantástico sobre las lluvias de estrellas fugaces. ¿Por qué deseaba a través de ellas algo tan bueno? De cualquier forma, solamente le toma una noche cambiar de parecer. Una noche, un deseo, un recuerdo olvidado...BillxOC


**Nighttime Wishes**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Traducción autorizada por __**Wintersmornings**__. Nada de esta maravillosa historia me pertenece. Emily es un personaje propio de la ya mencionada autora, así como los hechos, diálogos y demás que aquí se presentan. _

_Tokio Hotel no me pertenece, así como tampoco ninguna de las obras musicales y artistas a las que aquí se hace referencia._

_**Summary:**__ Emily nunca entendió que era lo fantástico sobre las lluvias de estrellas fugaces. ¿Por qué deseaba a través de ellas algo tan bueno? De cualquier forma, solamente le toma una noche cambiar de parecer. Una noche, un deseo, un recuerdo olvidado... ¿Pero todos los deseos se hacen realidad? Bill KaulitzxOC._

_¡Preparen los pochoclos y los pañuelos descartables! (se van a entretener y emocionar). Orgullosamente presento –soy el narrador, un pajarito llamado Apolonio por si quieren saber... me contrató Resurgent Taka así que las quejas pueden escribirlas en un review al final n.n- esta traducción. O.o Si, no feliciten a la piba que tradujo, la verdadera genia es la autora que hay detrás... lo único que pueden agradecer de la autora es que sea una obsesiva compulsiva con los idiomas. Cof, cof, mejor me callo. ¡Enjoy!_

_Deseos de la noche_

Emily nunca ha entendido la fascinación de todo el mundo con una anomalía conocida como 'estrellas fugaces'. ¿Qué las hacía tan geniales? ¿Por qué podías pedirle un deseo a una y tener tu sueño convertido en realidad? ¿Acaso no eran, en esencia, solamente un pedazo de materia quemándose en la atmósfera? Entonces de nuevo, ella estaba en una gran ciudad, que creaba tanta contaminación lumínica que se hacía difícil ver las estrellas solas, que a pesar de esto se desvanecían en cuestión de segundos. Y aún así, se recostó contra una pared en lo alto de un hotel que su padre adquirió mientras esperaban la lluvia de meteoros de esa noche. Acostada bajo una manta y con una almohada detrás de su cabeza, Emily estaba muy cómoda en el semi-frío aire de la noche. Esa noche era la noche en la que los meteorólogos habían predicho una lluvia de meteoros. Era un evento tan pero tan importante en donde vivían que hasta los negocios y rascacielos apagarían las luces y no harían fiestas en las terrazas así todo el mundo podría ver la lluvia mejor. Su padre estaba en una de esas grandes fiestas, dejando a Emily sola en la terraza del hotel, que aún funcionaba. Sorprendentemente, nadie había decidido ir al techo y mirar la lluvia con ella.

Moviendo su desordenado cabello color chocolate detrás de sus orejas, Emily rápidamente asió su iPod de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros luego de haberse puesto los auriculares. Contempló fijamente el cielo, buscando silenciosamente el primer resplandor. De acuerdo con las predicciones, todavía quedaban diez minutos antes de que la lluvia comenzase. De repente, la puerta que estaba en el lado opuesto en el que ella se encontraba se abrió, sorprendiéndola. Saltó al tiempo que vio una alta, delgada figura salir y caminar sobre la azotea. Al instante supo quien era: Bill Kaulitz, el cantante de Tokio Hotel.

Él era una de las personas con el estilo más extraño que alguna vez había visto, lo que estaba diciendo algo desde que vivía en una de las ciudades estadounidenses más pobladas. Su cabello negro estaba separado salvajemente en todas las direcciones, y ella se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaba cada mañana hacerse ese peinado. Ojos de un color marrón oscuro brillaron detrás de ese maquillaje que los contorneaba. Estando de pie a unos seis pies, el adolescente vestía vaqueros negros y ajustados con una camiseta roja debajo de una chaqueta negra y blanca. No obstante, aunque el parecía extraño, el adolescente tenía que ser uno de los hombres más atractivos que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

—¿Estás aquí para ver la lluvia de meteoros?—preguntó ella de manera conversadora, señalando hacia el cielo con la cabeza.

A él le tomó un momento responder, pero Bill miró hacia el cielo antes de sonreír.

—Sí, mis amigos no quisieron acompañarme... dijeron que sería aburrido.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios estaban equivocados—dijo Emily mientras reía suavemente—. Oh, a propósito, mi nombre es Emily... puedes decirme así o Em.

Bill asintió.

—Mi nombre es Bill. ¡Encantado de conocerte!

Reprimiendo un _¡Oh, sé quién eres!_, Emily alcanzó a decir:

—Encantada de conocerte también. ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo? Hace un poco de frío afuera, y hay suficiente manta para los dos.

Titubeando, Bill se lo pensó por un momento antes de caminar y sentarse contra la pared como ella. Emily tomó la manta y le dio la mitad a él. La súbita proximidad de sus cuerpos envió un espasmo a través de su sistema. Tratando de ocultar la sensación de sus ojos azul oscuro, Emily se volteó un poco para dejar que su cabello cayese en frente de su rostro.

—¿Qué estás escuchando? —inquirió Bill, señalando su iPod.

Emily escuchó la sutil música de fondo antes de contestar.

—Es 'Viva la Vida' de Coldplay —ella rió un momento después—. Tengo muchas canciones elegidas al azar aquí, creo. En el próximo pensamiento que tengas, Colin Raye estará cantando.

Haciendo una cara de confusión/con el rostro crispado en confusión, Bill preguntó.

—¿Quién es Colin Raye?

Sonriendo de forma reconfortante, Emily respondió.

—Es un cantante de country. De cualquier forma, aún quedan otros diez minutos antes de que la lluvia de meteoros empiece, solo para que sepas.

—Esta será la primera lluvia de meteoros que he visto —le informó Bill mientras asentía con la cabeza adorablemente—. ¿Has visto alguna antes?

Sacudiendo su cabeza un poco, Emily giró su cabeza hacia el cielo.

—Nop, esta será la primera vez que veré una también. Tú sabes, todos dicen que si pides un deseo durante la lluvia de meteoros entonces tu deseo se hará realidad.

Bill inclinó la cabeza brevemente, sus brillantes ojos chocolates la examinaron—. ¿Vas a pedir un deseo?

—Aún no lo sé —Emily rió—. No creo que tenga algo por lo que pedir un deseo... ¿Qué hay de ti?

Frunciendo el ceño por un momento, Bill hizo una pausa para pensar.

—¡Pediré un deseo esta noche durante la lluvia de meteoros!

Su acento forzó a esa oración a ser una de las más adorables que Emily hubiese escuchado alguna vez. La actitud de él le recordó a la de un niño entusiasmado.

—Bueno, asegúrate de no decírmelo.

Bill se veía confuso.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No se hará realidad si me dices qué es!—respondió Emily como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo—. O al menos, eso es lo que mis padres siempre me decían cuando era más pequeña.

Procesando aquello, Bill hizo una pausa por un momento.

—Entiendo... entonces tengo que mantener para mí mi deseo, cerca de mi corazón.

Emily entendió que si otra persona le hubiera dicho eso a ella, lo habría acusado de ser cursi. Pero por alguna razón no pudo siquiera pensar en decirle una cosa así a Bill. Él era demasiado tierno para que pudiese burlarse de él, se molestaría consigo al final por haberlo hecho sentir mal. Con dos cuerpos bajo la manta, ésta se había entibiado bien. Los dos estaban notablemente confortables al tener tal proximidad entre ellos.

—¿Entonces cómo fue tu noche?—lo interrogó Emily, tratando de cortar el incómodo silencio. Incómodamente o no, el silencio consumiría la poca cantidad de tiempo que ella tenía para hablar abiertamente con Bill Kaulitz.

Acomodándose, Bill sonrió completamente, su sonrisa incluso alcanzó sus ojos.

—¡Estuvo genial! Estoy en una banda, si no lo sabes; soy el cantante. Tuvimos un concierto en el auditorio sólo unas horas atrás, y nuestros fans estuvieron increíbles. Todos ellos cantaron nuestras canciones, incluso algunas en alemán, y fue muy divertido. ¡Nunca me imaginé llegar a ser popular en Estados Unidos! Siempre pensé que nos quedaríamos en Europa, quizás hacernos famosos en Canadá. ¿Pero tener fans estadounidenses? ¡Nunca soñé con eso!

Feliz de verlo tan animado, Emily dijoanimadamente.

—Bueno, me alegra escuchar que tu concierto fue tan bien. Solamente puedo imaginarme cuan asombroso es esto para ustedes, chicos. ¿A dónde van a ir luego?

—En realidad, ese es nuestro último concierto en Estados Unidos. Creo que vamos a tomarnos unos días libres y quedarnos por la ciudad antes de volver a Alemania. Tenemos que grabar un nuevo CD, y nuestro estudio está allí. Nos hubiera gustado quedarnos un poco más, pero no podemos dejar a nuestros fans esperando de ese modo.

Emily sonrió suavemente.

—Parece que le tienes mucho cariño a tus fans.

—¡Sí! —continuó Bill, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente arriba y abajo—. Quiero decir, ¡sin nuestros fans no seríamos nada! Les debemos mucho. Nos dieron tantos trofeos y reconocimientos con los años... ¡Ellos son la razón por la que estamos en Estados Unidos en este momento! Amo a nuestros fans... cualquiera puede decir lo que quiera de nosotros o de mí, pero mejor que no hablen mierdas de nuestros fans.

Los dos rieron ante esa última frase.

—Pero debes estar aburrida de escucharme, ¿qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay de mí? —cuestionó Emily, sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

Bill hizo una pausa de un segundo.

—Bueno, todo lo que sé de ti es tu nombre. Cuéntame un poco más sobre ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Emily recolectó sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, ahora estoy en mi último año de secundaria. Las vacaciones de verano no están muy lejos, y definitivamente no puedo esperar la Universidad. Uh... mi mejor amiga es Shari, y la conozco desde hace cuatro años aproximadamente. Mi otra mejor amiga es Anya, y ha sido mi amiga por once años. Oh, y Tessa, a la que conozco desde hace cinco años. Además de eso, tengo un puñado de variados amigos, ¿ya sabes?

Frunciendo el ceño por un segundo, Bill dijo suavemente.

—En realidad, no... no era muy popular en mi colegio, tenía como un amigo aparte de mi hermano.

Sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada y ligeramente culpable, Emily tartamudeó.

—Bueno, está sobrevalorado, de cualquier manera.

A pesar de que trataba de restarle importancia, un incómodo silencio se sucedió por un momento mientras Secondhand Serenade cantaba suavemente en el interior de sus oídos. Finalmente, por ridículo que pareciese, Bill decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Entonces qué hay acerca de lo que te gusta? ¿Qué no te gusta? ¿Qué haces? ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

Emily se sintió aliviada de que Bill siguiese siendo tan amable con ella después de su metida de pata.

—Podemos empezar con mis cosas favoritas, supongo. Mi color preferido es el verde, mi animal favorito es el perro, preferentemente los dálmata; mi flor favorita es el lirio, mi película preferida es... bueno, no tengo una, tendría que pensarlo —soltó una risita un tanto nerviosa—. No veo muchas películas, pero me gusta todo lo que sea cómico.

Bill gruñó.

—Odio las películas graciosas.

—¡Hereje! —chilló Emily de manera bromista mientras lo señalaba frenéticamente. Los dos rieron suavemente antes de que ella continuase—. Bueno, no me gustan las películas de terror. ¡No puedo controlarme a mí misma con esas! Simplemente, me asustan demasiado.

Bill sonrió de forma infartante.

—¿Y si las miras con alguien más?

—Traté eso —Emily respondió calmadamente—. Shari y yo vimos esta película que no era realmente una de terror... solamente tenía un poco de música tenebrosa... y salté cinco veces en toda la película. Ella se rió de mi todo el tiempo luego de que terminase, pero tuve pesadillas el resto de esa noche. Sólo no me llevo bien con las películas de terror...

—Bueno, deberías ver una conmigo alguna vez. La haré graciosa para que no tengas tanto miedo —sugirió Bill.

Emily sonrió agradecida.

—Eso suena divertido; nos podríamos ver en algún momento durante tu pequeño recreo.

—Mm-hmm —accedió Bill—. Tengo una película en mente para que veamos… la alquilaré, y podemos verla en mi habitación del hotel por la noche.

Emily gruñó burlonamente.

—¡No en la noche! ¡Todo es más tenebroso entonces!

—¡Por supuesto que tiene que ser a la noche! —declaró Bill—. Es la mejor hora para verlas.

—Sí, y después tener pesadillas sobre ellas. —razonó Emily con un escalofrío.

A Bill no le pasó desapercibido aquel gesto.

—Me quedaré contigo por la noche así no tendrás pesadillas.

—Eres demasiado dulce —le informó Emily decididamente, causando que él levantase una ceja—. Piénsatelo: Te estás ofreciendo a quedarte conmigo para ayudarme a dormir.

—¿Pero no soy yo también la razón por la que estás viendo la película de terror en primer lugar? —señaló Bill.

Emily se congeló.

—Verdad, pero aún así no tienes por qué ayudarme a dormir.

—Claro que debo —dijo Bill—. Sería grosero de mi parte no hacer eso.

—Lo que me lleva de vuelta a mi argumento de que eres demasiado amable —indicó Emily—. ¡Y eso también significa que gané esta conversación! Lo admitiste tú mismo: no puedes grosero conmigo.

Bill se ruborizó y se dio vuelta un poco.

—Pero es sólo porque eres tú... no porque no sea grosero...

De cualquier forma, antes de que alguno pudiera continuar, las luces de los edificios se apagaron sección por sección. Era como en el cine cuando las luces comenzaban a atenuarse y todos sabían que la película comenzaría. Ese momento ocupó con anticipación el exacto momento que ambos estaban sintiendo al tiempo que miraban hacia el cielo.

Con un montón de luces apagadas, la ciudad poseían cierta oscuridad que hacía la noche estrellada más fácil esa noche. No había ninguna nube en algún lugar cercano que pudiera obstaculizar la visión de los meteoros. Ambos miraron fijamente hacia arriba por un momento, escudriñando el cielo silenciosamente. Pronto, sin embargo, el primer resplandor pasó cruzando el cielo. Emily inhaló bruscamente al tiempo que más resplandores siguieron. Era extrañamente hermoso: el cielo nocturno lleno de centellantes estrellas que cruzaban el cielo disparadas por allí. Inclinándose hacia ella, Bill susurró:

—Pide un deseo.

Emily cerró sus ojos y pensó.

—Deseo que este momento dure para siempre.

Era un deseo inmaduro, seguro, pero estaba sentada junto a Bill Kaulitz, su ídolo, mientras miraba una de las cosas más maravillosas que alguna vez hubiese visto. Abriendo sus ojos, echó un vistazo para encontrar que Bill tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pedía su deseo. Sus labios formaban palabras inentendibles, probablemente en alemán. Él luego abrió sus ojos y miró dentro de los suyos.

—¿Cuál fue tu deseo? —preguntó ella, provocándolo.

Bill se mosqueó.

—¡Dijiste que no podía decírtelo!

Riendo, Emily contestó.

—Puedes decírmelo... pero no se hará realidad.

—Creo que quiero que mi deseo se haga realidad —Bill respondió con un puchero—. Así que no te lo diré.

Rodando sus ojos burlonamente, Emily bufó tenuemente.

—Bueno, está bien. ¡Pero tampoco voy a decirte el mío!

Con eso, sacó infantilmente su lengua.

Ambos observaron las estrellas que había encima de sus cabezas, mirando los meteoros que destellaban encima. Los minutos pasaron de una manera rápida y silenciosa –ellos parecían no notarlo- al tiempo que disfrutaban de la escena juntos. Sin embargo, de repente, Bill rompió el silencio con una pregunta interesante.

—¿Qué pasaría si tu deseo tal vez se convirtiera en realidad al decírselo a alguien?

La pregunta abrupta tomó a Emily con la guardia baja, y apartó la mirada del cielo para mirar a Bill.

—No estoy segura de entenderte.—respondió sinceramente mientras acomodaba la almohada detrás de su cabeza.

Claramente inseguro de sí mismo, Bill tartamudeó.

—Creo que mi deseo se hará realidad si te lo cuento.

Viejas supersticiones fueron arrojadas de la ventana, Emily respondió con un:

—Bueno entonces adelante, dímelo.

—Desearía que pudieses recordar un año atrás... —dijo Bill de forma clara y cuidadosa, como en secreto.

Deteniéndose por un momento, Emily trató de rememorar cualquier insignificante recuerdo de hacía un año para solamente encontrar... nada. ¿Había algo que estaba pasando por alto? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo importante de hace un año? Mejor aún, ¿Por qué Bill Kaulitz recordaba tal cosa?

—Temo que no sé de qué estás hablando ­—masculló Emily rindiéndose—. Si puedes darme una mejor indirecta, quizás eso ayude.

Ansioso de que ayudase, Bill continuó.

—Sucedió aquí hace un año... en este mismo techo.

Cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse, Emily trató infructuosamente de que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado en lo alto de ese techo regresase a su mente. Ella raras veces subía allí, y en cualquier momento que lo hacía era para ver la forma de las nubes... y durante el tiempo en el que estaba con sus amigos o tenía música resonando en sus oídos.

—Bill… Lo siento. ¿Qué sucedió? —Emily finalmente se rindió.

Desilusionado, Bill se arrellanó.

—Quizás escuchándolo lo regresará a tu memoria, ¿verdad? Fue hace un año, la primera vez que vine a los Estados Unidos. Vinimos para dar un concierto, pero nadie fue a vernos. Tom, mi hermano gemelo, estaba cabreado, por no decir más. Él quería cancelar el resto de la gira... diciendo que nadie iría a ninguno de nuestros otros conciertos tampoco. Todos estábamos desanimados y pensábamos en tirar la toalla en Estados Unidos. Vine aquí para aclarar mi mente, y tú estabas aquí. Por alguna razón, comenzamos a hablar, y yo empecé a hablar del concierto fallido... y en cómo sólo queríamos volver a Alemania e intentarlo luego.

De repente, Emily recordó de qué estaba hablando. Se sentía como años atrás que esa figura solitaria había llegado a la terraza y habló con ella. Ella no había siquiera pillado su nombre en ese momento, pero dejando eso aparte... había pasado tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado completamente. De cualquier manera, había estado demasiado oscuro como para que pudiese ver de quién se trataba. Pero ella recordaba cuan amistoso había sido él. Ella había querido ayudarlo genuinamente.

—Y te dije que no te rindieras nunca, sin importar cuan sombrías se vean los resultados. Y en el primer momento te mostrabas reacio, no querías decepcionarte a ti mismo otra vez, pero te dije que no dejaras que los miedos se interpusieran en tu camino... si te hubieras dado por vencido hace mucho tiempo atrás no te habrías hecho famoso en ningún lugar. ¿Ese eras en verdad tú, Bill?

Bill se sentó derecho mientras miraba a Emily entusiasmado.

—¿Lo recuerdas ahora? Gracias a ti, continuamos el resto de la gira ¡y terminamos pasando los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas! El resto de la gira estadounidense fue un éxito, y todos los conciertos estuvieron completos con nuestros fans. Pero nunca te olvidé ni por un segundo... lo que hiciste esa noche cambió nuestro futuro en Estados Unidos. No tenías idea de quien era, y aún así no te importó. De cualquier forma, tú solamente intentaste ayudarme... y siempre quise agradecértelo.

Ese conjunto de eventos todavía se estaban procesando en la mente de Emily. Sin embargo, tan pronto como su gratitud fue reflejada, ella misma se empujó mentalmente a hablar.

—Oh, ¡no fue en absoluto un problema! Nunca supe que afecté tu vida así, de todos modos... es algo incómodo de oír —sin embargo, al ver su confusión, Emily aclaró—. ¡El buen tipo de incomodidad!

Bill sonrió.

—Estaba esperando correr hacia ti cuando vine, en verdad. Antes de que dijeras algo, no tenía idea de había una lluvia de meteoros, pero era un buen pretexto para poder hablar contigo. Oh, ¡pero no estaba intentando acecharte ni nada!

—Lo sé —rió Emily—Créeme, no pienso que estás loco... ¡todavía!

Ojos brillando a la luz de la luna, Bill miró fijamente a Emily por un largo momento. La pálida luz destacaba su piel bronceada, causando que sus ojos profundos y azules parecieran más brillantes de lo que en realidad eran. Su cabello ondulado formaba rulos de forma atractiva en sus hombros. Nada que tuviese que ver con ella había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio... seguía siendo la persona hermosa y amistosa que recordaba... y de la que se había enamorado. Sin pensarlo, Bill se inclinó hacia ella y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Atónita, Emily jadeó bruscamente, lo que permitió a Bill profundizar el beso. Con delicadeza, él rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, antes de cerrar sus manos en torno a su cabello suave. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente al tiempo que correspondía el beso. La lengua perforada de él se deslizó sobre la suya, causándole que riese tontamente ante las sensaciones. Para la sorpresa de él, Bill encontró sus brazos rodeando su cuello. Rompiendo el beso, Bill la empujó hacia atrás para juzgar su reacción, si era para mal o para bien.

No obstante, ella no parecía completamente disgustada por lo que él había hecho. De hecho, parecía más bien encantada por ello. Una sonrisa persistió en su rostro, y sus ojos brillaron dulcemente al tiempo que los meteoros continuaban pasando sobre sus cabezas. No salió corriendo gritando ó lo abofeteó por haber tomado ventaja de la situación... no estaba contrariada ni trataba de alejarse de él. Realmente, unió su mano con la de él de una forma un tanto inesperada, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos. Por un momento, Bill permitió que su corazón se serenase.

—Durante el año pasado, me encontré a mi mismo sin poder dejar de pensar en ti, Emily. Casi cada noche soñé con encontrarte una vez más. Al principio, pensé que era porque quería mostrarte mi aprecio. Me llevó un tiempo entender esto, pero finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que me había enamorado de ti. Por favor, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Emily miró fijamente en lo profundo de sus ojos marrón oscuro.

—¿Cómo puedo decirle no a eso?

—Entonces ¿Lo harás? —aclaró Bill.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —Emily rió, inclinándose hacia Bill con su mano aún entrelazada a la suya—. De hecho, ¿por qué no hacemos de esta nuestra primera cita? ¿Eh?

Bill sonrió con una de sus sonrisas de mil watts.

—Eso me gustaría—hizo una pausa por un momento antes de mirarla—. ¿Qué estás escuchando ahora?

Quitándose uno de los auriculares de los oídos y alcanzándoselo a Bill, dijo

—Sólo escucha. Se llama 'So What' de P!nk.

Con ello, Bill escuchó el iPod de Emily junto con ella, canción tras canción. Charlaron un poco más mientras miraban la lluvia de estrellas fugaces. No obstante, lentamente, Emily comenzó a quedarse dormida contra Bill, quien descansó su cabeza en la coronilla de la de ella. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto: ¡La chica a la que había amado en secreto por un año había aceptado sus sentimientos y los había correspondido! Amorosamente, miro larga y fijamente hacia abajo, donde ella reposaba. Su respiración se volvió mas lenta gradualmente, y ella se apoyó más y más cerca de él. De cualquier forma, los dedos de ella nunca dejaron de rodear los suyos. Suavemente, 'Iris' de las Goo Goo Dolls empezó a reproducirse.

Bill miro de reojo nuevamente a Emily mientras ella dormía. Ella nunca lo sabría, pero esa canción describía perfectamente cómo se sentía Bill cerca de ella... Quizás –sólo quizás- algún día podría cuando no estuviese nervioso. Hasta entonces, estaría presente en la oscuridad.

Pero, sin importar la razón, Bill agradeció a Dios el haber pedido un deseo a esa estrella.

¿Cuál era el verdadero deseo?

Era estar con Emily, ¡por supuesto!

_**x|The End|x**_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Di lo mejor de mí al hacer la traducción, algunas cosas fueron cambiadas para poder adecuar la historia al habla hispana –y debieron ajustarse a mi conocimiento del idioma -; así que les recomiendo que si no tienen la mente como un colador –así me olvidé de todo el vocabulario que aprendí durante el año XD- y se pueden defender con el inglés visiten la historia original. Aún así, le estoy eternamente agradecida a __**Wintersmornings**__, que se bancó todas las preguntas que le hice, se me hizo la idea que en algún momento pensó "¿Y esta piba de verdad sabe inglés? e.e" XD. __Buehh, en fin denle al botoncito de review this story chapter... ¡esas palabritas verdecitas tienen poderes mágicos! Si le dan clic, Bill aparecerá para venderles conservantes en sus puertas –lo que ustedes hagan luego con él es cosa de ustedes... ¡ojito! Ehh? XD-. _


End file.
